


Zina tumblr prompt

by FreckledSaint



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in like five minutes sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: Zeke asks Tina to the Valentine's Day Dance





	Zina tumblr prompt

Zeke sighed. Valentine's Day was coming up and with each day more and more girls were sending him and Jimmy cards but the one girl he was interested in didn't even bat an eye. Zeke could not understand how Tina wasn't showered in flowers, chocolates and cards. He understood that in middle school everyone ignored her as the dork but now that they were all sophomores she should be on Tammy and Jocelyn's popularity level.

Zeke grinned dreamily as Tina walked past him. She's so pretty. Tina was taller than most girls at Huxley and Zeke always appreciates a sporty girl. Tina's got to be the fittest Belcher since she began horseback riding in middle school. He remembered when she transferred to a nicer "Horse Camp" and talked about her horse Toby for hours on end. Sure she's actually been talking to his friend but he still listened. 

Gathering up all his courage, Zeke took out the flowers and the card and followed Tina to the courtyard. He felt stares from every direction; he heard Tammy tell Jocelyn that those were "obviously" for her and Zeke could only imagine the looks on everyone's faces when he approached Tina.

"Um, T-Bird?" If he was nervous before then his nerves were a wreck now. Tina turned to look at him and his heart skipped a beat when she did. Her black hair framed her face nicely with her classic yellow barrette keeping the bangs out her face. He breathed in and said, "T-Bird, you know that I like you, right? So do you think you want to be date for the Valentine's Day Dance? I got you these flowers."

Zeke gave Tina the bouquet of carnations and held his breath. He ignored the nasty mutterings from the sides, instead focusing on trying to still his beating heart. 

"Yeah sure."

He exhaled in relief. "You serious? You sure?"

Tina's lips quirked up in a cute smile. "Yeah I'm sure. It'll be fun."

Zeke nodded and told her that he'll see her later before running off to tell Jimmy Ju how cool his girl was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so hard, goodness


End file.
